Knockout
by Heera Malhotra
Summary: Based on a dream I had where Bella ends up walking into a tree in the forest. Oneshot. Please R and R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bella or Edward; they belong to Stephenie Meyer

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella or Edward; they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I know this is going to be really weird, but that's because it's based on a dream I had, and my dreams are always weird and they never, **__**ever**__** make sense.**_

It all started when Edward and Bella went for a walk in the forest. Unfortunately, Bella somehow managed to walk headfirst into a tree trunk and knock part of her brain out _**(don't ask me why Edward didn't keep her from walking into the tree in the first place, like I said, it's a dream and doesn't make sense)**_.

Edward frowned at the hole in the back of Bella's head. "That won't be easy to repair." He tried waving his hands in front of Bella's face, but got zero response. She remained standing in front of the tree, her eyes glassy as she stared straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"Hmm. At least a portion of your brain remains inside your skull, and I wonder if…" Edward changed into a rabbit and hopped inside her head _**(weird on so many levels, not to mention disturbing)**_. "And perhaps if I touch the right areas, I can control your movements." He gently touched a pink blob with a furry white paw. Bella automatically turned and took a step toward the path. "Not bad, but I can't take you home with a hole in your head and a good portion of your brain missing. I'll have to find the rest of it and see what I can do." Rabbit Edward hopped out and landed on the forest floor, changing back into a human form. Taking one last look at Bella, he disappeared into the forest to find the missing part of her brain.

A maggot and a chipmunk fought on a tree branch just above Bella. "I told you," the chipmunk said, "not to go near my acorns."

"I wasn't looking for acorns," the maggot protested as it wound itself on a twig. "I was simply trying to tell you that peanuts are healthier for you, and acorns are the seeds of oak trees. If you didn't eat so many, there would be more trees."

"We don't need any more trees, the forest is full of them!" the chipmunk exclaimed, stamping his paw.

"Careful," the maggot warned as the tree branch shook.

"Make me." The chipmunk stamped his foot again.

"Don't –" The warning came too late. The branch cracked and split, and the maggot and the chipmunk both fell towards the ground. Instead of hitting the hard ground, though, they landed inside Bella's head.

"Ugh, what is this?" the maggot asked as he stared at a pinkish gray mass of tissue. "It reeks something awful."

"Something split this nut clean open," the chipmunk said, more to himself than the maggot, as he laid a paw against a pink-gray lump for support. Bella took a step forward, and the chipmunk and maggot slipped and slid in her head.

"This must be a machine of some kind, meant for transport," the maggot said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the chipmunk asked, his nose twitching in excitement.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"If we could control this machine, we can get to a local drugstore and get all the nuts we want!"

"I don't even like nuts."

"Doesn't matter, we're going." The chipmunk pressed the lump of brain tissue again, and Bella started to walk out of the forest.

"I don't like this," the maggot said as he was rocked around.

"You don't like half the stuff I do."

Bella, controlled by the chipmunk, exited the forest with a huge hole in the back of her head.

Moments later, Edward reappeared with the missing part of Bella's brain in his hands. "Okay, Bella, I found…" He looked around and saw nothing but trees. "This is not good."

_**Sorry, I can't tell you what happens after that because I woke up right after. All I know is that this was one totally weird dream, but at least it wasn't as disturbing as the one I had where my parents removed all my organs except my brain while I was still alive and replaced my brother's with mine (even though he was perfectly healthy) and I couldn't tell if I was dead or alive. There's a book like that, **__**Unwind**__**, and it apparently gave me a freakish nightmare a month and a half after I read it. Unfortunately, I don't dream often or I just can't remember any except the disturbing nightmares.**_


End file.
